fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Claire and Present Danger
Claire and Present Danger is episode eight of season eight of Full House. It originally aired on November 22, 1994. Synopsis When Danny goes out on a date with Gia's mother Claire, Gia and Stephanie start fantasizing about how cool it would be if they became stepsisters. Michelle does not think that is a cool idea at all, because Stephanie has been ignoring her in favor of Gia, making Michelle feel left out in the cold. After hearing Gia say that her mom would not want another kid like her, Michelle decides to dress like a rebel/bad girl, with a ton of makeup, jewelry, and a punk rock hairstyle—and the attitude to go with it. She shows that attitude to Claire so that she will stop dating Danny. But when she also gives that attitude to Danny (eliciting an "ooh!" from the audience), he is not happy about that at all and makes her change back to her normal clothes (see Quotes). Once Michelle is back in her normal clothes, Danny asks her what the rebellious act was all about. Michelle explains how Stephanie and Gia think it would be cool if Danny and Claire got married and made Stephanie and Gia stepsisters, but Michelle feels like it would leave her out in the cold. Danny tells her that no one is leaving her out in the cold, but Michelle tells Danny that Stephanie already did. Danny tells Stephanie that he does not like what he is hearing about her behavior towards Michelle. Stephanie apologizes to Michelle for ignoring her, and she tells Michelle that she will always be her sister. Meanwhile, Jesse's new band, "Hot Daddy and the Monkey Puppets," is scheduled to perform at The Smash Club. Viper is turned off by the fact that D.J. seems smarter than he is, and after an argument with D.J., Viper is too depressed to play his guitar, so Jesse helps Viper and D.J. work things out. Also, Joey falls for a French woman named Yvette, only to discover that it's not what it seems after a tip from Kimmy. Yvette has a husband named Jacques. Quotes Joey: Yvette and Jacques If you'll excuse me, I've gotta go speak to 'Marie'. Kimmy: Uh, you're talking to him to Jacques. 'Mari' means husband. Even I'' know that, and I got a ''D in French and walks away while rolling her eyes. ---- sports a bad-girl outfit, and Stephanie finds it shocking. Michelle: Claire So, you're the one who's been hitting on my old man. Stephanie Where's Pops? Stephanie: Pops went to go get some cappuccino. And where were you? 's garage sale? ---- "Pops" sees his "little princess", he's not happy. Danny: Michelle? Michelle: So Pops, what have you been telling blondie to Claire about me? Danny: First of all, Michelle, it's not Halloween. Second of all, you're not an . So tell me what's really going on. Michelle: Being myself... at Claire bad to the bone. Danny: Michelle, I've seen your X-rays. You don't have a bad bone in your body. Out of the booth. she does so. Look, I want you out of these clothes, changed right now, and I want all that makeup off your face. Then, I want you to come back here and we're gonna talk about this. Michelle: Maybe we will, maybe we won't. [He gives her the "dad face" showing he is serious, which makes her face (and attitude) change.] Maybe we will? smiles and leaves. Trivia *The episode's title is a take on the 1989 Tom Clancy novel , and the 1994 Harrison Ford film based on it *Michelle's get up is reminiscent of "Bad Michelle" in "The Devil Made Me Do It" (5.19) *Danny saying "rebel without a hall pass" is a take on the title of the 1955 drama film Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes featuring guest stars